


徐理事 我想要

by GemmaR



Series: Psychopath Diary [1]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaR/pseuds/GemmaR
Series: Psychopath Diary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	徐理事 我想要

1.

老实说，眼熟的小红本子从陆东植的挎包里飞出来的那一刻，徐仁宇的脑子立刻当机了。

他只不过无法抑制住想和同类一起分享杀人快感的冲动，情急之下拉了陆东植一把。哪知道陆东植醉得不轻，一个踉跄，还差点摔进徐仁宇的怀里。

是他的笔记本，绝对没错，化成灰他都认得。

刚俯下身捡起来，攥着日记本的手还在不可控制地微微颤抖，陆东植走了过来，好似什么事情都没发生一般，企图把小红本子拿走。

“嗯？”陆东植感觉到对方并不想还给他，微微转头，眼神迷离地俯视着半跪在地上的徐理事。

“这个笔记本...”徐仁宇吞了吞口水，“你哪来的？”

“什么哪来的？”陆东植一脸疑惑，笑哼哼地摇了摇头，“当然是我的呀...徐理事...”陆东植又晃了晃手，示意对方把手放开。

“你的？”徐仁宇眉头紧皱，这人又在下圈套？他怎么会有我的笔记本？难道他故意在测试我？

徐仁宇越想越不对劲，他无法抑制自己的情绪，一脸不可置信地望着陆东植。

两人就这样的姿势沉默了好一会儿，陆东植终于开口了。

“喂，徐理事..”他笑盈盈地勾勾嘴角，嘴里吐出浓浓的酒气，凑近道“您这样半跪在地上...嗝...”陆东植响亮地打了一个嗝，“不知道的人..还以为..还以为..”

徐仁宇眯了眯眼,“还以为什么？”

“还以为...您在向我求婚呢...”话音未落，徐仁宇还没反应，就见一头小卷毛朝自己的肩膀直直栽过来。

求...求婚？ 这个家伙在想什么乱七八糟的？ 徐仁宇烦躁得啧了一声，摇了摇陆东植的肩膀。然而神智不清的陆东植嘴里不停哼哼唧唧，像只八爪鱼一般企图往徐理事脖子上攀。

“陆东植...” 徐仁宇撇头向下望去，暖光灯映照着陆东植蓬松的卷发，圆圆的脸蛋泛起潮红，亮盈盈的嘴唇嘟嘟囔囔，整个人趴在他身上扭来扭去的，好像一条...撒娇的小柴犬。

“咳...”徐仁宇不自然地移过目光，都是因为陆东植身上酒味太重了，熏得他也开始胡思乱想了。

这人很有可能还握着他这个杀人魔的把柄呢！

一手扶着摇摇晃晃的陆东植，腾出另一只手掏出西装袋里的手机，徐仁宇拨通了秘书的电话。

“金秘书，把车开过来吧”，徐仁宇望了眼醉成烂泥的陆东植，“直接回本家”。

时间还早，绝不能放任陆东植胡来。醉成这样，如果带去酒店，明天怕不是要上社会新闻头条了。

徐仁宇摸了摸收好的小红本子若有所思，哎？不对，陆东植刚才不是喝的果汁吗？

2.

金秘书刚把车开到酒店门口，远远就看见理事扶着一个人从酒店出来，路都走不稳。本以为理事今晚大概是要夜宿酒店了，没想到还要把人带回家去，看来这位小姐不一般呢。

“理事，我来吧”金秘书一个箭步冲下车，朝徐仁宇喊道。走近一看，才发现理事怀里的居然是那个公司里声名远扬的老实人陆东植。

“这是...陆东植？”金秘书瞳孔地震，伸出去的手都僵住了。

难怪最近理事老是让我监视陆东植，还要我一举一动都给他汇报，甚至还打破原则透露行情资源给他，美其名曰对付徐智勋，这会儿居然还要把人灌醉带回家？金秘书的思绪已经漂到了大西洋，这发展会不会太快了点？

“开门”徐仁宇看着发呆的金秘书，不耐烦地开口。

“是是是”金秘书在后座安顿好两人，回到驾驶座，一脚油门猛踩往本家开去。

一路上车里安静地只能听见陆东植的呼吸声，金秘书忍不住往后视镜瞟了又瞟。车转弯得太急，断片的陆东植在后座上摇来晃去，最终靠在了徐仁宇身上为了找个舒服的位置不停地蹭来蹭去。

完了，车开太快了。

理事最爱干净，现在穿的这套西装还是新订做的，这么个酒鬼靠在他身上...就算是情人也...

“理事，对不起，我...”金秘书不停地出汗。

“没事，开你的车”。徐仁宇专心看着手机，好像丝毫不在乎陆东植把他当人形靠枕这件事。

金秘书：？？？

“呀！徐理事!”正当金秘书还在疑惑当中没有缓过来，本来睡得安静的陆东植突然大喊一声，还锤了徐仁宇一拳。“把我的小红本子还给我，把我的日记...呜呜呜...”

金秘书正侧着耳朵听，但后半段话已经被理事强行捂进陆东植嘴里。但是陆东植显然不肯罢休，不知哪来的力气，扒拉掉徐仁宇的手，委屈地喊

“徐理事，不要这样对我...我已经对您...”

金秘书OS: 心存爱慕？

徐仁宇OS: 了如指掌？

“听话”，徐仁宇都快把半个身子压在陆东植身上，压着怒气，一边哄着才阻止他胡闹。金秘书还看着呢，不能在车里越矩。安顿好陆东植，徐仁宇想着总算没被陆东植说漏嘴。才抬起头来，就看见后视镜里金秘书投来的复杂的眼神。

“陆东植他…”

“理事我什么也没看见！”金秘书只能当自己是一个只会踩油门的小聋瞎。

过了半小时终于到了清潭洞的本家，金秘书正准备下车去扶陆东植，就看见理事朝他挥了挥手道

“你不用下车了”说完费了不少力气才把陆东植从车里拖了出来。

他可不敢保证陆东植等会儿不会给金秘书讲什么不该说的。 然而金秘书望着着理事扶着陆东植朝家门走去，不知怎的，作为一个合格秘书的自我修养油然而生。

她立即下了车，朝徐仁宇轻声喊到

“理事，明天要给陆东植请一天假吗？”金秘书眨眨眼，顿了顿又问到“还有您”

黑暗中看不清徐仁宇的神色 “嗯，说的对，都请一天”

“还有一件事，理事”，金秘书上前一步又叫住了徐仁宇，“那个...药剂和...措施都有吗，需要我去买吗”

什么药剂和措施？是指解酒药之类的吗？

徐仁宇想着有点发懵，他此时此刻只想赶快把这个麻烦的陆东植带回去。

“家里都有，你回去吧”说完便转身拉扯着陆东植进了家门。

家里都有？？？看来理事做了万全的准备呢，金秘书震惊之余一脸坏笑。

坐回车里，金秘书便迫不及待发送了一条朋友圈  
<今天又做了一名贴心的秘书呢>  
然后美滋滋地开启汽车引擎，在夜色中呼啸而去。

3

“呀，大少爷，这么早就回来了？”朴阿姨见徐仁宇扛着一头卷毛的小伙子走进家门，气喘吁吁。看不清那孩子的脸，但是靠在少爷身上安静地很。

她攥了攥围裙上去扶了一把，又问到“这孩子是...”

“是公司的下属，喝醉了我带回来过一夜”徐仁宇低头脱着鞋，语气也是温柔的。

在这个家里，只有朴阿姨是从小到大真心爱护他的，比那些冷酷无情的血亲胜过百倍，徐仁宇对她的态度也格外不同。

“喔...”朴阿姨眉眼弯弯“少爷还是第一次带人回家呢”

徐仁宇讪讪笑了一声“我扶他去客房，您去睡吧”

“可是今天京畿道的远房亲戚过来了，现在正睡在客房呢”朴阿姨掩嘴轻声说到，朝着客房的方向指了指。

“那顶楼那间客房呢”徐仁宇撸了把头发，叹了一口气。此时陆东植又开始哼哼唧唧起来了。

“顶楼的暖气管道正在修，也睡不了”朴阿姨也为难了。

“那...睡我房间吧”说完便把陆东植懒腰抱起，准备带上楼。他可没闲功夫与陆东植在楼梯口拉拉扯扯，赶紧把他弄醒，问清楚笔记本的事才是正道。

“喔，对了”刚踏了几步台阶，徐仁宇似乎想起什么事，又转身对朴阿姨说到“煮碗醒酒汤上来吧”

“好的，少爷”朴阿姨并没有多问，转身去了厨房。

进了房间把陆东植扔在了床上，徐仁宇便去浴室洗澡了。

一边想着等会儿要怎么套陆东植的话，一边想着那沾染了酒气的床单怕是不能要了。

洗完澡裹着浴袍出来，徐仁宇就看见陆东植侧翻了个身，抓了个枕头安安静静睡着。一头卷发被抓得乱糟糟的，衬衫的领口因为燥热被他自己解开了，露出白嫩的后颈肉。衬衫下摆也因为扭动而被掀了一些起来，美妙的腰线和小巧的腰窝就这样被暴露在空气中，明晃晃得刺眼。再往下就是...

打住打住，徐仁宇轻咳了一声，看来这小子平常有在锻炼的嘛，在公司里用受欺负的形象唬了多少人啊...

正想着，徐仁宇又走近了两步去看陆东植的脸，看他有没有醒的迹象。刚凑近，还没擦干的头发上挂着的水珠就啪嗒一声滴在了陆东植侧脸上。被这忽来的冰凉惊醒，陆东植缓缓睁开了眼睛。

“啊...你醒了...我刚才...”徐仁宇连忙直起腰慌乱解释道，好似他刚才要图谋不轨一般。

一阵敲门声打断了他，徐仁宇抓了一块浴巾赶紧擦了擦头发去开门。是朴阿姨送醒酒汤上来了。

“那个少爷，您等会儿声音可稍微轻点，老爷夫人都在呐”朴阿姨递过醒酒汤，望着躺在床上的孩子，然后拍了拍徐仁宇的手转身下楼了。

徐仁宇：？？？

关上门的时候，徐仁宇歪歪头还是没明白，一转身便看见陆东植正坐在床边怔怔地发呆，两只脚丫子不停地在地上摩挲着。

“喝了吧”徐仁宇递过去汤 “醒酒的”。

陆东植眼迷离地转了转眼珠子，神智还不清醒便接过醒酒汤咕咚咕咚喝完了一整碗。

“这里，嘴角沾上了”徐仁宇无奈地提醒他。

“哪里...”陆东植奶声奶气，举起手胡乱擦了一通，把嘴唇都擦得红艳艳的。

“好了”，徐仁宇拿过碗蹲在地上，向陆东植问到“还认识我是谁吗？”

“徐...徐理事”陆东植低着头迷迷糊糊道，他忽然觉得有些燥热。

“很好..刚刚那本笔记本...你说是你的？”

“嗯...”

“里面的内容也都是你写的？“

“嗯...大概吧..”

“大概？”徐仁宇深呼一口气“那里面都写了什么？”

“是...是很变态的东西喔...”陆东植咯咯地低笑了一声，脑子里又不知道开始放什么恐怖电影了。

“我可是杀人魔呢...”他眼色一凛，突然用威胁的语气说到“徐理事要是总欺负我...我可是会...”

“会什么?”

“会一下子把你杀掉的喔，一下子喔...”

徐仁宇心情复杂，不知何为陆东植捡了别人的笔记本还要硬说是自己的，还说的那么理所当然。他要不是笔记本的主人，他都快要信了。而且徐仁宇以前一直以为陆东植表面是憨憨的老实人，实际是个跟自己一样的杀人魔。自己曾经还因为终于找到同类了而兴奋不已，没想到醉酒了居然是这副天然无害的可爱模样。徐仁宇想地脑仁疼，蹲得累了，便撑了单膝在地上。

“徐理事...”陆东植又恢复了柔和的神色“你怎么...又要向我求婚啦...”

陆东植笑脸红扑扑的说道，他感觉身体越来越燥热了，都开始说胡话了。

徐仁宇一听，白眼一翻，从地上起来。得，今天看来是问不出什么了。

“睡觉吧，不早了”

4

徐仁宇转身去衣柜里取了两套睡衣出来。 其实他平常是裸睡的，只不过今天有陆东植在只能穿着睡衣睡觉，着实不舒服。至于陆东植，徐仁宇还特地赶他去浴室换了睡衣。毕竟穿着宽松的丝质睡衣，领口大敞什么的，好似穿了男朋友衣服一般的这种场景，徐仁宇可不想看。

等陆东植换好睡衣出来的时候，灯已经关了。他踉踉跄跄摸上了床，房间里安静得只能听见时钟走动的滴答滴答声。

陆东植发誓他真的很想睡觉，可是任凭他如何翻来覆去，紧闭双眼也毫无睡意。他知道自己醉酒了，可刚才好歹还有一丝清醒，现在好像这仅剩的一丝理智也在慢慢涣散。身体热得不像样，热得好像要烧起来。

眼前的事物越来越模糊，他只能看见徐理事洗完澡后毛茸茸的后脑勺，跟平常梳得一丝不苟的发型可不一样呢，他好想上手摸一下。这么想着，陆东植慢慢伸出了手。可还没摸到，手就在半空中被徐仁宇抓了个正着。

“你干什么？”虽然房间里黑乎乎的看不见神情，陆东植还是能感觉到对方的惊讶和怒意。

“徐理事...我...我好热”陆东植嘟囔着解释。

“是暖气开太足了吗...”徐仁宇起身便要去关暖气。

“等一下”陆东植此刻浑身酸软，手脚无力，连在床上都撑不起来，他只能一把抓住徐仁宇的手，慢悠悠地晃了一下，“徐理事...房间太黑...能先开灯吗...”

“噗嗤”徐仁宇没忍住地哼笑一声，转身开了床头灯，“你这个杀...咳...你居然怕黑”

暖黄色的床头灯刚开，一个不得了的场景便映入徐仁宇眼中。

陆东植的黑色丝质睡衣扣子已经解开了好几颗，因为刚醉酒的关系白嫩嫩的胸膛染上了淡淡的潮红色，随着急促的呼吸声不停地在上下起伏。两个粉色的小乳珠也随着不断摩擦睡衣，若隐若现。睡裤已经被撩起了一大半，露出细瘦的小腿和骨节分明的脚踝，好像一把就能抓住。裤带也被扯了一些下来，臀沟已经露了一段，整个白花花的翘臀呼之欲出。

徐仁宇咽了咽口水，暗暗骂自己疯了，居然看得这么饶有兴致。

陆东植眼神好似已经失去了焦点，整个人不停地出汗，额头上覆着的刘海都浸湿了，嘴里不停地喘息着。

徐仁宇摸了摸他的脸“你发烧了？”陆东植望着天花板低低地喘着气，没有回答他。

不对，虽然身体的确很热，但是发烧也不会是这样的症状。更何况...徐仁宇望了望陆东植半隆起的裤裆。

“刚才在酒店，谁给你喝了酒”徐仁宇掰过陆东植的脸，强行与他对视 “谁给你了酒，回答我”。

“嗯？ ...阿...是...是理事的朋友...嗯...李...啊...”此时此刻陆东植根本没力气去想那人的名字，他只觉得徐理事捧着他脸的手凉凉的，好舒服。

“是李智宰”徐仁宇咬了咬后槽牙“那个混蛋经常干这档子事”。

他又摸了下陆东植的脸，忽然有些愧疚，“估计你刚才惹到他，他给你下药了”。

陆东植一个字也没听进去，只看见徐理事模模糊糊的脸，好像在说什么下药。可是他现在哪有心情管什么下不下药的呀，他只想要徐理事用冰冰凉的手多摸摸他，摸哪里都可以，他真的热得快要烧起来了。

“徐理事...徐理事...”陆东植呢喃着“您摸摸我..”

“ 什么？”徐仁宇怀疑自己听错了，“你说什么？”

“您摸摸我...我感觉好舒服...”不由分说，陆东植抓起徐仁宇的手就往自己脸上蹭。蹭着那滚烫的小脸蛋还不够，还要继续往下摸，把细细的脖颈摸遍，然后再滑到胸膛，小腹...

徐仁宇被这一举动吓得不轻，再不收手就要一路向下摸到不该摸的东西了。

他赶紧退到床边讪讪地说“被下药了光摸也没用啊...可这个点了到哪去买解药”  
徐仁宇摸了摸自己的脖颈，烦躁地啧了一声，他忽然感觉自己怎么也燥热起来了。都怪现在躺在床上那个小崽子，这段时间跟他斗智斗勇，是有好一段时间没有舒缓欲望了，现在被他这么一刺激，自己也有些憋不住了。

徐仁宇在房间里焦急地踱步，强迫自己冷静下来。而陆东植哪管三七二十一，只想把那该死的睡裤脱了好好释放一番。

“啊...裤带...嗯...打结了...啊...嗯哼......解不开...”陆东植嘴里哼哼唧唧，开始蛮力拉扯着裤带。

徐仁宇一看连忙上前拉开陆东植撕扯的手“你都打死结了...”

帮他解开裤带徐仁宇才想起来陆东植刚才想干嘛，他半脱下裤子，隔着内裤开始自己撸动起来。

“嗯...啊...嗯嗯...不舒服...”弄了好一会儿，陆东植停手了，他觉得好委屈。

抬起眼望着徐理事，他决定再试一次。

“徐理事... 求您了...嗯...就一次...”陆东植张着红艳艳的嘴，好像在撒娇“一次...一次就...嗯哼…可以了...”

徐仁宇怔住了，他看着陆东植试探性地抓着自己的手向下面摸去，他没法拒绝。就撸一次，好像也不是不可以。

陆东植带着徐仁宇的手上下动起来，徐理事凉凉的大手包裹着自己，分明的骨节抚过每一寸茎体，都让陆东植爽得发抖。“好舒服...啊哈...嗯...”他低低呻吟着。

随着撸动的速度越来越快，陆东植听到徐理事的呼吸声也粗重起来了，脸也开始憋得涨红。

陆东植抬眼向徐理事望去，他的的眉骨高耸着，眉毛很浓密但形状修得很好，还有那翘挺的鼻子，高高的颧骨，紧闭的朱唇，最要紧是他圆圆亮亮的眼睛此时正专心地盯着自己下面...

他好想接吻呀...陆东植正想着，就被徐仁宇捏了一把...

“嗷...痛...”陆东植小心呼出了声音。

“专心点”徐仁宇喘着气提醒到并加快了速度，他只想快点结束，不然不知道自己会做出什么丧失理智的事情。

陆东植知道自己快到了，他伸手攀上了徐仁宇的脖子，把头斜靠在徐理事的肩膀上，朝着脖子吐着热气。

“啊...嗯...嗯哼...我要到了...徐理事...啊...”

陆东植无法控制地攥紧抓在徐仁宇脖子后面的双手，低吼了一声  
“啊啊啊...”

徐仁宇感到手中一阵粘腻，陆东植的内裤湿湿的，他射了。

高潮过后的陆东植仍在微微抖动着身体，轻轻喘着气，体温还是没有退下来，整个人湿哒哒的烫得要命。

“我去清洗一下”徐仁宇任由陆东植抱着，缓缓开口到。

可是陆东植安安静静一直没松手。

这些还不够。

前面欲望解决了，反倒放大了后面的感觉。就像电流通过一般酥酥麻麻痒得很，让人很想抓一抓挠一挠。而且看着徐理事近在咫尺的嘴唇，他真的好想亲一亲呀，他好想要...

“徐理事...嗯哼...”陆东植扭动了一下身体，朝徐仁宇轻轻地开口“你亲一亲...亲一亲我...好不好…”

陆东植明显感觉徐理事身体一僵，好一会儿才伸手拍了拍陆东植的后脑勺  
“别闹了”。

“我没有...呜...”陆东植更委屈了，小小哽咽了一声好像要哭出来似的“徐理事...想要...”

陆东植说完，也不知哪来的力气，一起来便跨坐在了徐仁宇的腿上，抱着不肯撒手。

“嘶...”徐仁宇感觉陆东植都快把他烫着了，在他身上上下其手到处点火。

靠着最后一丝残存的理智，徐仁宇抓住陆东植不安分的手，说“你会....”

还没等他说完，陆东植便不管不顾地亲了上去。嘴唇亲了亲徐理事的嘴角，擦过他的眼睛，咬了咬他的耳垂，再吻吻他的脖子。

“徐理事...想要...”陆东植不停地扭动身体，用自己下面顶顶徐理事的，顺势还摸了上去。

“徐理事...哈....想接吻...嗯哈....好想要...呜....”陆东植开始啜泣。

这家伙要哭了...徐仁宇低眼看着他深深叹了一口气。

他抬手握住陆东植的下颚，说到“张嘴”

陆东植笑盈盈地，乖乖地张开了嘴，露出了粉嫩的小舌。没有了牙关的阻挠，徐仁宇的舌头马上在陆东植的口腔里攻城略地，扫过他的上颚，舔了舔陆东植的牙龈，然后再与他的舌头缠在一起，互相吸吮，发出啧啧啧的响声。

陆东植的脑袋被徐仁宇托着，被吻得只能发出“呜...呜呜...呜...”的声音，口水从嘴角流出来，他搂着徐理事的脖子，根本没有功夫去擦。但是他一点也不想停...他被吻得好舒服。

吻了一会儿，徐仁宇离开了陆东植的嘴唇，两人嘴角间拉出一条泛着银光的丝线。

“还要吗？”徐仁宇摸了摸陆东植的蝴蝶骨。

“要...” 陆东植毫不犹豫地回答。然后徐仁宇顺着蝴蝶骨，脊椎一路往下摸，摸进陆东植的股缝，然后托起他的臀，另一只手护住他的后脑勺，一个转身，把陆东植压在了软绵绵的床上。

然后徐仁宇轻轻刮了刮他的鼻子，把大手掌慢慢探进睡衣里。


End file.
